


10 genre fic challenge - jackbum edition

by hlopushka



Series: 10 genre fic challenge - jackbum edition [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: 10 Genre Fic Challenge, Angst, Crack, Fluff, Future Fic, Honorifics, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/pseuds/hlopushka
Summary: 1. Angst2. Au — reposted as a separate fic3. Crack4. Future fic5. First Time — reposted as a separate fic6. Fluff7.  Humor8. Hurt/Comfort9. UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension) — reposted as a separate fic10. Smut — reposted as a separate ficAnd they are all JackBum.





	1. Angst

**Author's Note:**

> This is written by someone with Bambam's level of English.  
> A lot of people tried to make the stories better - especially arrogantbee and jana_nox, but if they failed it's because I'm a difficult person to work with.

Most of the time Jackson is the easiest person to be with. He has a sunny unproblematic personality, forgiving and caring. He's the kindest person Jaebum knows, which is why it's so heartbreaking to see him suffer.

Because sometimes, sometimes Jackson is the hardest person to be with. Sometimes, on bad days, he shuts everyone out, even Jaebum. Sometimes he just lies in his bed and thinks terrible things about himself, not listening to anyone. It sounds horrible, Jaebum knows, but it's easier if Jackson cries. Because when he cries he doesn’t push Jaebum away, and Jaebum can lie down with him and hug him as hard as he can.

He says: you are beautiful. He says: you are talented. He says everything that comes to mind as long as Jackson allows him to say it. (Sometimes he doesn't, sometimes it just makes him cry harder, so Jaebum tells him how much he loves him over and over until his throat hurts and, thankfully, Jackson doesn't fight him on that).

He feels helpless all the time. Turns out being helplessly in love has a different meaning than what he has always thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosely inspired by Helpless (from Hamilton the musical). It's nothing alike though.


	2. AU

NOW IT'S POSTED AS A SEPARATE FIC [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056065)


	3. Crack

"I think what Taiwan is doing is great," Kim Heechul says on live TV because that’s what he does. "I think if I want to marry Siwon it should be a matter of convincing Siwon and not a matter of him or me not being a girl."

The Internet is silent for a second and then it explodes.

Two hours later SM issues an official statement on behalf of Siwon: "I'm sorry, Heechul, but I cannot accept your proposal. Please do take it personally; it's you being you and not me being against marriage equality." There are three more lines of generic PR queer support.

By the time the early risers of the international fandom wake up, #BrokenSiChul is number one trending in the world.

"Did Heechul take over SME?" [+12756,-13]  
"Super Junior is so envious of BTS they try to out-social-justice-warrior them." [+5531,-7290]  
"Do we count it as a coming out or not?" [+2167,-275]

Jae from Day6, bless his little heart, replies to a fan's question about his position, saying that he doesn't care one way or another because they have a no marriage rule in JYP, gay or otherwise.

"Do Jaebum and Jackson know about this rule?" user @hlopa tweets him.

"Thanks to whom do you think we have it in the first place?" Jae thinks to himself scrolling down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @hlopa is me so come say hi if you want to


	4. Future

Ten years into GOT7 Jackson and Jinyoung release a mini album of songs for kids. It's full of stories about brave girls and kind boys, adorable dogs and lazy cats, and Jaebum's heart breaks for no reason at all when he listens to it for the first time. 

They promote the album in a different way, going on early morning TV shows for kids instead of regular music shows. Sometimes Jackson has to rise at four in the morning to make it to an especially early scheduled event, and he tries hard not to wake Jaebum up but sometimes it happens anyway. Sometimes Jaebum’s body is so weirded out by being alone in their bed he wakes up all on his own. After it happens today he doesn't even bother trying to go back to sleep. Instead he gets up and walks down to the kitchen to make some coffee. He turns on the TV and catches the beginning of the WangGeParkGe performance. 

Jaebum likes their duet, both because they are two of his favourite people in the world and because he honestly thinks they sound good together. They are also entertaining to watch when they are singing to their youngest fans, playing all kinds of childish games and talking very g-rated shit to each other. Jinyoung is good with kids, always has been, Jaebum thinks, waiting for coffee to brew. 

"Is there enough for two?" his mother asks appearing right next to him, and Jaebum almost drops his cup.

He nods and she helps herself to the coffee.

"Did you forget I was visiting?" she asks in mock offence.  
"It's six in the morning," Jaebum grumbles. 

His mom smirks and turns to the TV. 

"He would make a great dad," she says casually, and Jaebum nods, watching Jinyoung hug a girl. 

"He always has been like this. Jinyoung said he had wanted to be a kindergarten teacher for a really long time."

"Did he?" she laughs. "When you were five you wanted to be a bus driver."

She smiles at him warmly and then turns back to the TV show where Jackson is trying to out-aegyo a three year old boy. Jaebum's heart is unreasonable and insists on Jackson’s victory. 

"Jinyoung is good," his mom muses, "but I was talking about your boy here."

"Oh," he says.

They stay there watching silently for a few more minutes, and then Jaebum's mom asks, tentatively, as she usually does, "Do you think about having kids at all?" 

And this time Jaebum replies, "We do, actually."

"Oh," she says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to the most wonderful song in the world while writing it so you should too: https://youtu.be/T9KvA2eWjwY


	5. First time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warning: underage drinking (17 VS legal 19 in Korea) and sex between two 17yo (not illegal in Korea, though, since it's over the age of consent).

NOW POSTED AS A SEPARATE FIC HERE


	6. Fluff

Jaebum tried explaining to Jackson why it was so important for him to keep honorifics. Using them was so simple, so ultimately right. It made him a part of Korean society, it made him feel accepted, made him fit. It grounded him and gave him a place in the world that was just his without any challenge.

“But you already have such a place,” Jackson said placing his hand on his heart, “with me.”  
And Jaebum had to turn away to fight the stupid smile that was trying to bloom on his face.

“Nice try,” he said when he felt more in control and not like his heart was trying to jump out of his chest. “But we're still not unlocking anything.”

“Aw, shucks,” Jackson shrugged.

Jaebum's life was a battlefield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post all of them together when I finish them but I needed some comfort you know why.


	7. Humour

“I heard Taiwan is really nice this time of year,” Jackson mentions at breakfast. Jaebum is trying to keep his face out of his plate so he ignores whatever the members are doing.  
“Oh yes,” Bambam excitedly agrees. “Are you going there on vacation?”  
“I don't know,” Jackson says evenly. “Am I?”  
No one says anything.  
“Are you?” Bambam repeats, a little confused.  
Jinyoung elbows Jaebum. Jaebum makes a face at him, and Jinyong makes a face back. Jaebum looks at him for a long second and then goes back to his porridge.  
Jackson storms out of the kitchen.  
“Is Jackson going to Taiwan or not?”  
“I don't know, Bambam,” Jinyong sounds as if he's making up faces at him again so Jaebum ignores him.

“Oh my god,” Jackson sounds so excited, and Jaebum smiles at him easily. “I've heard there's a little leopard cat in Taipei Zoo that you can visit right now. I want to go so badly.”  
“That's nice,” Youngjae shrugs. “I'm not sure, though, I'm allergic, right? I haven't been to the zoo since I've been diagnosed.”  
“What about you, hyung?” Jackson turns to Jaebum some more, almost falling in his laps actually. Jaebum moves back to create some space between them.  
“Seoul Zoo is one of the best in the world, I'm sure they have these cats, too. Let me check,” he takes his mobile phone out of the pocket.  
“Never mind,” Jackson turns back to Youngjae, and Youngjae starts laughing.  
“Yes, there are those cats, look,” Jaebum lifts up his phone. “Pretty cute. Wanna go see them?”  
When Jackson turns to him he has a weird look on his face: both excited and exasperated at the same time. Why does Jackson even look exasperated?

“Eric hyung has a show in Taiwan,” Yugyeom is saying in the living room when Jaebum enters the apartment.  
“They are not really close,” comes Jackson's reply.  
“Too bad, I'd like to go.”  
“Let's go then?” Jinyoung asks and Yugyeom laughs.  
“Not helping, guys,” but Jackson sounds like he is smiling, too.  
“What are you doing?” Jaebum enters the room, and Jackson's eyes become comically large.  
“Gossiping, hyung,” Jinyoung says and smiles up at Jaebum.  
Jaebum just rolls his eyes at him. He will get the answer out of Jackson easily anyway.

“What were you talking to Jinyoung and Yugyeom about earlier?” he asks Jackson at night as he is trying to find a comfortable position to sleep.  
“Can we have a fan meeting in Taiwan?” Jackson asks instead, and Jaebum frowns.  
“What is it with you and Taiwan lately?” he asks curiously. Jackson groans and moves to turn away, but Jaebum holds him close.  
“Nothing, forget about it,” Jackson mumbles, at last, burying his face in Jaebum's neck. “It was stupid anyway.”  
Jaebum asks again but Jackson pretends to be asleep.

Mark is the only kind person in their group. Jaebum tells him as much.  
Mark says, “Don't forget about it,” and sends him a link to an article that will take him out of his misery. Not that Jaebum is miserable. He clicks on the link and coughs in his tea as soon as the page is loaded. “Taiwan's top court rules in favour of same-sex marriage,” it says.  
Mark is just laughing at him, what a dick.

“I heard Taiwan is really nice this time of a year,” Jaebum mentions during the next breakfast, and Jinyoung starts laughing immediately. But Jackson's eyes go so soft and he smiles at Jaebum so brightly it really doesn't matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taiwan is the best.


	8. Hurt / Comfort

Jaebum was in a bad mood that day. And it wasn't just a bad mood, it was like layers and layers of bad moods on top of each other. First of all, he read some comments online and they made him... Well, sad. Then he got angry that he read the comments at all and then that they affected him that much. And then he got angry that he got upset that he got angry at an _ahgase_ out of all netizens.  
  
"Oh God," she wrote, "my heart breaks every time Jaebum oppa gives Jackson oppa cold shoulder. And poor Jackson oppa looks at him like he hung up the moon."  
  
Did they really not understand him? Was it really how it looked like? And if it was like that to ahgases, did Jackson also think that Jaebum disliked him? All of that made Jaebum so frustrated, so... insecure? Like unfamiliar waters swallowed him whole when he stepped into them, so bold. And to add insult to injury, Jaebum was so bothered by all of this that he snapped at Jackson when he dropped by Jaebum's room earlier. Maybe he _was_ a dick all the time.  
  
Jaebum was getting a headache. Someone knocked at his door and he looked up at Jackson entering with two mugs in one hand.  
  
“Some organic tea?” Jackson smiled at Jaebum and sat next to him without needing any reply, “To ease your headache.”  
  
So he was being a dick and Jackson still cared about him. Now a heartache, too, damn it.  
Jaebum took a mug just to do something.  
  
“Ah,” said Jackson and Jaebum saw him looking at a still opened webpage on his laptop.  
  
Maybe he was having a heart attack, Jaebum thought calmly. The good news was it would take him out of this conversation. The bad news was he was probably going to die. (Or worse: get kicked out of the group).  
  
“I do know that you care,” Jackson said without missing a bit, “Are you stupid?”  
  
“Respect your hyung,” Jaebum said automatically.  
  
Jackson rolled his eyes, “Are you stupid, hyung?”  
  
And then he laughed, “And ahgases know that, too, look.”  
  
Jaebum turned his eyes to the refreshed page and saw the most up voted comment to the previous one.  
  
"Excuse me, are we talking about the same Jaebum? If he starts being more fond of Jackson I think it will literally kill him. Come on, if he smiles more at the boy his face will break. Sometimes he's so embarrassing to watch I have to take a snack break."  
  
Dear God, thought Jaebum, even more horrified now. So now they are saying he is completely see-through?  
  
Jackson burst out laughing at the look on Jaebum's face. He reached out to Jaebum to hide his face in Jaebum's shoulder laughing helplessly and accidentally knocked the mug out of Jaebum's hand, spilling the tea everywhere.  
  
“Oh shit,” he gasped, now laughing even more and Jaebum couldn't help laughing too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first one of the whole bunch that I wrote ahahaha  
> Inspired by Ellie Goulding - I know you care (but not as angsty)


	9. UST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Direct continuation of chapter 5

NOW POSTED AS A CHAPTER TWO [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920741/chapters/32039835)


	10. SMUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after "UST"
> 
> So, underage drinking and sex between minors is here.

NOW IT'S POSTED AS A CHAPTER THREE [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920741/chapters/32039934)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's done. I started this meme to get an understanding of Jaebum as a character to write a fic for a friend. I've finished *that* fic ages ago while this one kept being uncooperative. Oh well, finally.


End file.
